Team DARK
by Wildartist
Summary: Destiny is an interesting concept really. Most people say that it can't be change, but there are few that say 'fuck that noises'. Let's see that if a swordsman with a split-personality, a playboy gunslinger, a mad inventor, and a repenting assassin can change destiny for the better.
1. Introduction of D

**Introduction of D:**

 **Name : **Derek Drakon Night II

 **Nicknames/Codenames :** Dare, Crimson Demon, The Wiley Tactician, Yin Yang, War Dragon, Silver Hero, Monster Hunter

 **Age : **17

 **Gender : **Male

 **Hair : **Silver, short spikey

 **Skin Tone : **Caramel

 **Eyes : **Crimson Red

 **Race : **Human

 **Height :** 6'5"

 **Kingdom : **Vale

 **Symbol : **Triple-Blade cross

 **Hobbies : **Listening to music, trying everything at least once, playing chess, fighting, and playing strategy games

 **Outfit : **Silver waistcoat with black trim, black pants, black long sleeve button shirt, a silver pocket watch, silver tie, black leathered long coat with silver trim with red gem button detail, metal gauntlets, and black steel toe combat boots waterproof as well.

 **Weapons : **Soul Breaker/ It is a great sword made up of some strong material such as magnesium alloy. On top of that, the sword weighs about 80K, yet he swings it as if it was nothing. He made a blade that would not chip or break. He does not really care about the sharpness of the blade, but he does care about the durability of it. It also has a hidden function that only he and his uncle know about. It is only for when he uses semblance. According to him, it is unfinished because he has not put a gun modification to it, yet he is debating on it.

 **Semblance :** Juggernaut-Dragon/ this will make him an unstoppable killing machine for 15 minutes. It's a berserker mode that quadruples his strength, speed, endurance, and it also gives him bright crimson serpent eyes. However, this semblance is also a double-edged sword. See if he uses it longer than 15 minutes, he'll slowly lose control and go on a blind rampage attacking both enemies and friends. It also changes his hair color to crimson red and eye color to gold. That is why he uses it as a last resort.

 **Backstory :** He is a part of a family of famous huntsmen and huntresses. His father is the head of the Night family. As for Derek, he is third in line for succession. He has three other siblings: one older brother, one older sister, and one younger sister. He cherishes his younger sister Izzy though her actual name is Isabella. Anyway getting off-topic here sorry about that where I was again oh right third in succession. Well, the fact is he doesn't want to be the head of the family even if it was offered. He feels that it would give him and this is his quote, "that job would give me an unnecessary aneurysm, so give that pain in the ass job to my brother, he likes headaches." He doesn't like to be tied down in one place for too long. He loves traveling to a place to place seeing different parts of the world and meeting new people all over Remnant. He was personally trained by his uncle to be able to have better control of his semblance and to have the field experience to become a better huntsman.

* * *

 **Prologue of D.**

Derek was relaxing on a tree branch, with one of his older sister's new manuscripts covering his face, as he was resting his afternoon away without a care in the world. He was waiting for his crazy uncle to show up. "*Yawn* Come on old man, where the hell can you possibly be, got me out here in the forest at night." As he continues to wait for his uncle, he hears something in the distance, so Derek puts the manuscript in his bag then jumps down from the tree branch, and then as Derek landed, he pulled out soul breaker and stabbed the ground with it. 'Well, I guess this will occupy me for a while till my uncle gets here, now let see what's making that noise,' he thought while walking towards it. It is most likely that noise is his uncle is what he is hoping.

* * *

" **I wonder what we will find in that direction**."

"Well, that is the fun part, am I right? To find out what goes bumping into the night." as Derek said with a small grin on his face.

" **If something or someone tries to kill us, can I take over and kill the dipshit that tries?** " The other voice in Derek's head snickers at the thought of it.

"Well, that's debatable; let's just see what we find first and then assess it from there." Derek could now hear gunshots more clearly, and he sped up towards the commotion.

" **Interesting. It looks like we are going to see some action today after all,** " the other voice said in a humming tone cause was getting bored.

* * *

Derek has entered the clearing where he found someone fighting a whole pack of beowolves on their own. He was unable to see who is fighting from where he is standing, but it seems that they were handling themselves just fine as an upper half of a beowolf landed right in front of him. ' _That's impressive_ ,' he thought to himself as he stepped on the grimm's head. "Excuse me, buddy, no no, stay dead," Derek said to the grimm corpse underneath his feet.

Derek decided to take a closer look at the fun that was happening, and he gave himself a running start, jumped in the air, and then threw his sword into one of the beowolves. ' _Dramatic_ _entrance number 13_ ' is what he said in his head while landing on top of his soul breaker. Then he tilted his head and saw something he could not believe, it was a small girl with black and red hair with silver eyes wearing a black and red gothic dress with a red hooded cape, and she was holding a scythe. Then the girl looked back at him with a puzzled look as well. _'Where have I seen her before,'_ Derek says in his head.

But they were interrupted by one of the beowolves by lunging itself at Derek, then Derek jumped in the air pulling his soul breaker from the ground, and he sliced the grimm in half. Derek landed next to the little reaper, " Hope you don't mind if I crash the party miss," he said with a smirk on his face. The red hooded reaper looked at him and said, " always room for one more at this party," Derek dawned a little smile and told her to move as he swung his sword slightly over her head, and he sliced another grimm's head off. The red reaper took out a grimm as it was lunging at Derek.

"Nice save their little reaper," Derek says to the little reaper.

" **3 Grimms down, so can I take over now or what,** " the other voice said in a calm tone.

"Sadly, you can't this time since there is another person here, but maybe next time partner, I promise alright," Derek whispered so that the little reaper didn't hear.

" **Hmph fine, then make it entertaining for me now won't you Dare,** " the other voice said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Heh, don't I always old friend," a small smile dawned on Derek's face while saying.

Derek looked over at the reaper then thought, "Hey, you want to play a game of 'who can kill the most grimm' oh right, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Derek by the way."

"I'm Ruby, and I'll play that game with you, but I hope you are prepared to lose cause I'm not planning to." Ruby charged at the group of beowolves in her direction.

"That's my line," Derek retorted while decapitating two grimm at the same time. With a smile on his face, he started hacking away at the grimm, he grabbed one of the grimm's arms with one hand and threw it to knock down three more, and with the other hand, he swung his sword at the grimm that was down. "I believe that is 6 for me... who's next?" he said with a dangerous smile on his face. The beowolves took a step back then at that moment; he charged right in front of them and said to them, "Just where do you think you're going, huh?" Derek slices clean through 5 grimm more, and one was sent flying into the air crashing into another beowolf.

" **That makes 13 now, and I think you are running out of bodies to slice up Dare** ," as the other voice pointed out to Derek so that he would know.

"Oh you're right, there's only two left now *sigh*" Derek was mildly disappointed about that fact. He put away his sword then he gestured the last two grimm to come at him. One of them ran towards him, then Derek ran toward it, and punched a hole into the beowolf's chest. "One more motherfucker to go," he said in a dull tone as he pulled his arm out of the dead grimm's chest. Derek looked at the last grimm, and the beowolf tried to make a break for it, but then Derek grabbed it by the neck, threw the grimm to the ground, and put his boot on its neck. "Oh no, you don't, you're going have to die by my boot," as he said that he twisted its neck as he did that the beowolf has stopped moving.

" **Really '** _ **you're going to die by my boot**_ **' that's the quote you go for,** " the other voice mocked Derek for it.

"It was a spur of the moment, fuck it's not like you could do better," Derek said in an annoyed tone.

" _ **You're right where you belong under my heel**_ ," the other voice said.

"Well shit, that does sound better when you put it like that, anyway how is our little friend doing?" as he turned to see that the little reaper was wrapping things up at breakneck speed on her end.

" **I think you just lost that game by the looks of it** ," the other voice pointed.

"Yeah looks like it," Derek said while walking towards her, and she walked to him.

* * *

"That's some good skills you got there," Derek said with a grin on his face, then Ruby started to smile as well.

"You're pretty good yourself, so how many did you take down?" she asked Derek.

"All I got was 15 or 16 I think, I lost count," Derek gestured that he didn't know, "So how many did you get?"

"I think I got the same too though I kind of lost," as Ruby said with a chuckled.

"Then I guess it's a tie oh well, so anyway what are you doing out here if you don't mind me asking," Derek asked with a puzzled look. The grin on her face slowly turned into a frown. "I was visiting my mom's grave," she said with a slightly sad look on her face." **Well shit, choose your next words carefully Dare you are on a land mine** ," the other voice strongly advised to Derek.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my condolences to you," Derek said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine you don't need to worry about it, but thanks anyway," she said with a small smile on her face. Derek was reminded of his little sister when she was sad, and on reflex, Derek removed his right gauntlet and started to pet Ruby's head." **WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING CUT THAT SHIT OUT!?** " The other voice shouted at Derek like he'd lost his mind, then Derek realized what he was doing, and then he retracted his hand immediately from her head. "Sorry about that you just reminded me of someone who had a sad look on their face, then I also thought that it cheered them up when I did that to them, but I guess that doesn't apply to this situation, forgive my rudeness," Derek said in a calm apologetic voice.

"It's alright I was a little surprised that's all, but I don't mind it," Ruby said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "So what are doing out here if you don't mind me asking," Ruby asks with a curious look on her face. "Hm oh I'm looking for my uncle by any chance have you seen anyone else in the forest," Derek ask Ruby if she has seen a giant walking around. "No can't say that I have sorry," Ruby said with a half smile on her face.

"No need to apologize, well I better get going then I need to look for my uncle again," as soon as he said that his scroll made a message ping, and he pulled it out of his pocket."Oh speak of the devil, here his message now," he said when he was looking at the message.

 _Kid, there has been a change of plans. Head to the city of Vale I have someone for you to meet. So get your fucking ass over here now._

"*sigh* Typical of you shitty old man now then, hey Ruby do you know which way to the city by any chance?" Derek asked Ruby if she knew where it was.

"Actually I was heading that way, to be honest, if you want to you can come along as well," she said to him with a small smile on her face.

"Well if that's what you want, ah I just remembered I have to make a call," as he said when he walked over by the tree, out of earshot. Who would want to hangout with someone a split personality.

"So what do you think I should do now," Derek asked the other voice.

" **Well, I don't see the problem why not unless you're going to pull that same shit that you did a few seconds ago** ," as the other voice points out.

"That was a reflex, and you know it," Derek argued with the other voice.

" **Anyway I'd say go ahead, it's just to the city anyhow** ," the other voice said with a calm tone.

"Thanks for the advice Drakon," as Derek said with a smirk on his face.

" **Yeah whatever, you better get back to her before she leaves** ," Drakon said to him.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait, shall we get going," Derek said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah let's get going," she said with a smile as well.

"So what are you going to the city for?" he asks her while they are walking.

"Oh I'm just meeting up with my sister and a friend of mine at the city," she said in a happy tone.

"Cool," he said with his thumb up. As they continued to walk to the city.

* * *

 **In time people will one day both fear and respect him, for one day he will become known by two names ' _The Silver Knight of Wisdom'_ and ' _The Wraithful Demigod.'_**


	2. Introduction of A

**Introduction of A:**

 **Name** : Aiden Hazellinks

 **Nicknames/Codenames** : Young Boss, Splits, Ace Gambit ( or Ace for short), Mr. Piano, The Showman, Mr. Playboy, The Lucky Gunslinger, Cowboy Swashbuckler, Outlaw Gangster

 **Age** : 17

 **Gender** : Male

 **Hair** : Light brown, curly slick back

 **Skin** : Tan

 **Eyes** : Emerald

 **Race** : Human

 **Height** : 6'0"

 **Kingdom** : Mistral

 **Symbol** : Ace of Suits (spades, clubs, hearts, and diamonds)

 **Hobbies** : Playing in a jazz band, gambling, picking up women, bartending, driving his car, drawing, and cooking

 **Outfit** : Black Homburg hat, a crimson Corinthian leather blazer with golden buttons in a shape of the suits, a deck of playing cards, a black collared long-shirt, two concealed pistol holsters on each side, two hidden sleeve guns, black jeans, and cowboy western boots that have a modification that helps him jump 15-30ft in the air or a swift running start.

 **Weapons** : Midnight Diva and Angel's Sorrow/ twin black and silver 500 Smiths and Wesson revolvers, it can switch into a 20in. gunblabes and the bullets vary from armor piercing rounds, explosive rounds Dust Bullets which Aiden made himself that holds different elements. Two arms mini .22 L.R. is hidden in his sleeve.

 **Semblance** : Copies/ he can make clones of himself at will; however, he can only make six copies of himself. He says that it is useful to talk to a lot of people at the same time, or he has to be in multiple places at once. He takes the whole 'talking to himself' to a whole new level. There is another thing with this ability causes him to split traits of his personality. Another downside to it is that the copies can go only far as 2 miles away from himself and they last for 3 hours till they disappear.

 **Backstory** : He and his family are in charge of a vast company called The Hazellinks Cooperation. His families company has its hands in many pies on what the company does, but their main source of profit is import and export trade all over the world. Now they have decided to branch out and try to make new sources of revenue. Aiden's idea for the company is that he would be in charge of entertainment such as clubs, bars, and casinos. His first and most favorite establishment that he owns is called The Lovely Angels. He trusts and respects very few little people, but the only two people that he listens to his cousin Prryha Nikos on his mother's side, his two best friends Eliza and Tony Angel, and his Uncle Red. Lately, he has gotten bored with his life, and he wants to try something new.

* * *

 **Prologue of A.**

As Aiden was sitting at the bar listening to the jazz music playing, with his cousin Prryha at his favorite club that he owns The Lovely Angels. She has red hair with a golden tiara on her head, has emerald green eyes, scarlet red hair, and she is wearing Greek-like armor. He has a little smile on his face while looking over, and saw a couple of girls were looking back at him. "What can't help it when girls start looking at me," he said when Prryha is giving him a blank look on her face.

"Anyway so what is your answer," she asked him.

"When I told that I was bored as of late I didn't think you would have taken me seriously," as he gave her an unsure look at what to make of what she offered.

"You keep saying that you were bored with your lifestyle for the past few months now," Prryha pointed out.

"I mean going to a whole different kingdom is one thing, but being a huntsman," Aiden said still unsure what she was getting at.

"Well you were saying that you want to try something new along with a change of scenery, and you also said you want to try living in a different kingdom," she points out again.

"You make a good point there cuz, but what I want to know is are you-" before he could finish what he said they were interrupted by the two ladies from before. Now that Aiden got a better look at them they were twins. They had black hair and blue-green eyes while one girl was wearing a red dress the other one was wearing a white dress.

"Excuse me are by any chance are you Aiden Hazellinks and Prryha Nikos," asked by the girl in the red dress with a smile on her face.

"Yes we are, might I ask who you lovely ladies are," Aiden said with a smile on his face making the twins giggle.

"My name is Miltia Malachite, and this is my sister, Melanie," as the girl in red introduces their selves.

"So what can we do for you, if I may ask," Prryha said in a curious tone.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could take a picture with you," Melanie said with a mischievous smile at Aiden.

"Well don't mind if I do beautiful," he said with a smirk on his face making the twins laugh again. Then he walked over to twins, and he stood between them. Then the door pushed it open, and there held one the employees of the club.

"Young Boss there's a...problem at the front door a group of men is... looking for you sir," as the employee said trying to catch his breath.

"Alright calm down now ya hear now catch your breath and are you certain that they are looking for me," as Aiden said getting his gear on.

"They said that they were looking for Ace Gambit, luckily the group didn't start shooting the place yet, but they are about 6 of them and armed for now," the employee explains the situation.

"Guess I need to get going down there before it gets serious, hey Prry call my uncle and Tony to tell them on what is going on so far," as he was looking around for something.

"Alright do you need back up," she asked her cousin while she was getting in contact with their uncle.

"Na I reckon I won't need if there's only 6 of at the moment, but just in case if I don't get back in 10 minutes come get me," as he said to his cousin while to the front door with the employee. "By the way what's your name I don't think we've ever met before," Aiden said while looking at him with a curious look on his face. "M-My name is Dennis s-Sir," he said to him in a nervous tone. "Well Denny I have a little job for you to do," he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

As they got to the front door they stopped, then Aiden looked at Dennis and said to him, "Alright Denny you know what to do I can handle things from here," then Dennis gave him a nod confirming that he knows what to do. He took a breath ' _Alright let's do this_ ' saying to himself as was opening the door.

He walked out the doors he saw some familiar faces that he got a devious smirk on him even look like a two-bit wannabe gangster group from TV ( **I'll let you imagine on what they are wearing cause my imagination wild and I couldn't decide** ). "Well well well if it ain't the Lost Canon Gang from down the way how y'all doin' today," he said as Aiden gave a signal to his security guards to lower their weapons. "But the better question is what are y'all doin' here," he said while giving them a curious look on his face even though he already knows why they are here.

One of them yells out "It's the Loose Canon Gang and you know exactly why we are here you cheating bastard," giving a pissed off glare. "Oh, I don't think I remember what I did, " Aiden said to the group with a smile on his face. One of Aiden's security gave him a look that said _'Here we go again, you'd think he tired of this,'_ then let out a small sigh.

Aiden took notice that one of the goons is calling someone on his scroll. Before Aiden did anything his text notification starts to ring twice, he pulls out his scroll out of his jacket and looks at what the messages said.

 _1st Message from Mr. Piano_

 _Ready when you are, give the signal_

 _2nd Message from The Thundering Tiger ( Tony Angel )_

 _I got my sister with me, and we're on our way give us 5 to 10 minutes, also your uncle is getting back up just in case_

The message made Aiden chuckle a bit at the thought that the twins are coming to help him.

 _'I have some excellent friends, now then I reckon' that I can handle these wannabe gangsters til they get,'_ he thought to himself as he takes notice that the speakers are in place. He knew right away what it meant.

 ** _It's Showtime_**

"Alright guys I got this, you guys can kick back and watch," as Aiden said while he was walking down the steps to the bottom level.

"Well well looks like you are finally going to fight us huh," said the guy who seemed to the leader of the group considering that he's the biggest one of the bunch.

"I reckon you must be in charge of this little rabble I take, might I ask when your boss is arriving," Aiden asked the big guy to see how long their guys will take to get here.

"Our boss will be here any moment to teach you a lesson on not to rob from us," the big guy said with a low growl. With that information Aidan did deduce that it will probably be about 5 to 10 minutes as well he can stall for the long as well as remembering who and what exactly happened which made Aiden laugh a bit.

"Robbed, now I didn't rob you your guys, it's not my fault your guys are terrible cheaters, and besides you lot stole that money from the small local stores from around here using my name," Aiden pointed out with a severe look his which took his guys back a bit. Cause they know that when Aiden gets serious, that's when everyone should worry especially when someone is impersonating his name in vain.

"Well, shit looks like one of our boys have squealed huh," as the big guy said with a low growl while he pulled out his weapon which was a giant metal spiked club.

"I reckon' y'all are done talkin', now that I think about it I suppose I am too," while Aiden is saying that he's pulling out his signature revolvers Midnight Diva and Angel's Sorrow.

"Should I give the s-signal sir," said a familiar voice to Aiden as he turned his head and saw Dennis or Daniel whatever his name was **(Fun Fact: He's bad at remembering names).** Then he grew his smile back and asked, "My counterpart gave you the flare gun and the code word right," Dennis nods to confirm what he asked, and by showing the flare gun to him. "Alright have it on the ready on my signal," as Aiden said with a smile on his face.

"So you're going to take all 5 of us on all by yourself," said the largest guy giving a glare. Then Aiden started laughing at the mere thought of that which made the big man mad even more with a snarl he said, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think that I would fight y'all by my lonesome made me laugh a little that's all," as Aiden said as his copies started popping out from behind him. "Guess now it's six against five now," the 6 Aiden's said simultaneously only to be funny. The rest of the Loose Canon Gang got surprised and got armed and ready for a fight.

"Ready. Or. Not. It. Is. Showtime!" as each of the Aidens said a word Dennis fired the flare gun when heard the word _'Showtime'_ , then the sound of a piano started to play on the speakers with a voice from the speaker saying, "Let's do this" **Undertale: Ghost Battle - Jazz Cover Insaneintherainmusic (Look it up its really good))**. As the Loose Cannon Gang then got confused on what's going on one of the Aidens (Cowboy Swashbuckler) has jumped to them while he said, "Where do y'all think you're lookin," he pushed one of the gang members back with his twin blades. "Well I guess Cowboy was eager to go, now then time to pick your dance partner," as one of the other Aidens (Outlaw Gangster) said while jumping 30ft in the air, then shot a bullet in the middle of the LC Gang. Then the bullet exploded which separated the rest of the gang.

"What the hell is going on here," one the gang members said in a panicked voice. One of the Aidens (The Showman) walked to the confused gang member and said in a humming tune, "Well as you can see the show has started and you lot are the entertainment for the day, so without further a due lets dance partner." As he started shooting at his feet making the guy lift his foot, then Showman shot at the other foot to make the guy dance.

"Well, what do we have here I think I see a familiar beauty," one of Aiden's (Mr. Playboy) said with a playful smile to one of the smaller gang members that were wearing a hood over their head. Then the gang member started backing up from Mr. Playboy. "No, I don't think you met me," as they said while unknowingly walking back to a wall. As Mr. Playboy put away his weapon, he walked towards the person with a playful grin. "Why do you hide such pretty face Jasmine," he said while he was pulling the hood back showing a young brunette with mid-length hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Don't think for a second that you can take me down that easily," as the 2nd largest guy said while getting to fight one of the Aidens (Lucky Gunslinger). As Lucky G ignored what he was saying, then he pointed the gun at the gang members head then took a shot which missed him entirely. "Wow you are a terrible shot you little sh-," he was interrupted by being hit by one of the signs on the strip. "Damn I was aiming for his head," Lucky G said with a huff. "Well looks like things are starting to wrap up here all that's left is that big one," he said while looking at the other two Aidens (Ace Gambit and Outlaw Gangster) were busy fighting the of this group.

"Holy Fuck this bastard isn't going down like I thought," Ace said while taking a deep breath. "Looks like he won't be taken down that easily," as Outlaw said while ducking from the gang leader's spike club. "I'm not so easy to take down huh, you little shits," the gang leaders said with the dangerous grin on his face. Not even out of breath the gang leader skin turned to metal and is standing ready around two.

"What's wrong can't take me down with just two of you," the gang leader said with a chuckle. "Then how about three you metalhead," as another Aiden (Mr. Piano) out of nowhere said while aiming and took a shot at his head at point-blank range, then the bullet exploded, and it made the big guy unconscious. "I thought you were inside playing with the band," Outlaw said with a curious expression on his face, and Ace went to the large guy to see if he still breathing. " I had someone switch out with me just to let you know that we have more people coming," as Mr. Piano said while pointing at the end of the strip where there are about 20-30 people w to where they are at.

"Oh fuck me," Ace said with an annoyed look on his face. The Showman walked over to the other three and asked, "Does anyone know what it is?" Outlaw pulled out his scroll and said, "Uh it's 4:35 why," with a confused look, as well as noticing the lights on the strip is acting up. "Well if you notice by now, the cavalry is here, and he's bringing the thunder," as Showman says while pointing at the sudden blue and black lightning bolt heads straight to the gang members reinforcements. The impact made a big dust cloud, and end at dust cloud walked out a very familiar face. "Well, that is what I call the last minute save by the Thundering Tiger Tony Angel," Showman said with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

Tony Angel is a Tiger Fanus with tanned skin that is roughly the same size as Aiden probably an inch taller, and has black slicked backed hair with blue stripes like a tiger as well as tiger ears on top of his head and has sapphire blue eyes. Tony is wearing a blue and black Parisian vest, a black button-up collared long shirt sleeves rolled up with black leather fingerless gloves, as well as with a royal blue puffed tie with a golden spade symbol at the center of it, and wearing black slacks with a black tail with blue stripes as well as lugged cap toe boots. He's holding a metal sanjiegun (3 section staff) he twists the middle pole turns the sanjiegun in a bow staff and he pressed a switch, and it turned into the smaller pole and put it on his side belt.

"Hey, Tony what took you?" Outlaw said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Sorry it took so long boss, sis had a change of plans and went with pops to go to there hideout," Tony said while pulling out his scroll to text his sister to let her know that things were under control on his end.

"Well looks like I didn't have to come down after all," Prryha said while walking through the crowd going towards them.

"See told you didn't have to worry about me," Aiden said while merging back together into one person.

"With you Aiden I'll always worry about," She said with a relieved grin her face. "That hurts my feelings cuz, so anyway I two questions for you about this plan of yours," Aiden said with a playful grin. "Sure ask," Prryha says with a curious look on her face.

"The first question, are you going there too," Aiden said with a very serious look on his face. "Yes I am coming too like I would leave you alone for a minute," she says with a skeptical look her face. Aiden sigh with relief and then said, "That's good to hea- hey that hurts don't you trust cuz?" Prryha without any hesitation says, "By yourself not really there's no telling with you," even Tony is agreeing with her on that topic.

"So sad anyway second question and this important can take Diablo with me," he said with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry they'll have a place where you can store your precious car," she said with a reinsuring smile on her face. "Good cause you know good as well as I do, that I can't leave without her," that Aiden made abundantly clear about his muscle car Diablo which made Tony rolls his eyes cause of how times he heard about Aiden's special car.

"So boss what do you want to do," Tony asked Aiden with his scroll in his hand.

Pretending to be thinking about it then covered his face and with a smile and he said, "Like I would leave my cousin by herself."

"Damn looks like I paying for dinner tonight," Tony said with a groan, and then a woman's voice started laughing from his scroll then said, " I told you, dear brother of mine, that those two are inseparable."

Aiden had a face that said _'Oh No They Didn't'_ and grabs the scroll from Tony's hand and said, "El did you two make a bet on me, and you won."

"Yeah pretty much that's what happens," Eliza said with no hesitation in her voice what so ever.

"I'm so proud of you that you know me so well, and like you for Tony you better up your game I reckon you're at 24 to 23 in her favor," Aiden says with a playful smile on his face while Tony made a sigh. It was these moments that when Aiden is with his close friend is that he enjoys the most which made him have a warm smile.

"So Prry when do we head out to Vale," Aiden asked his cousin with a relaxed look on his. "Yeah, when are we going Prryha," Tony asks her while he wraps his arm around Aiden. "Why am I not surprised that you were coming too, but what about your sis-," Aiden asks then got interrupted by someone appearing behind Aiden and Tony then says, "Of course I'm coming too." This made Aiden and Tony jump a bit when Tony says to the person, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that Eli."

* * *

Eliza Angel is Panther Fanus with caramel skin is the same size as Aiden, and she has a shiny raven black sliced pixie bob hairstyle with panther ears on the side of her head as well as cardinal purple eyes. She is wearing a black open front sleeveless long vest cardigan coat pockets casual jacket, as well with a red-violet crop top compression long sleeve t-shirt to closely match her eyes, also with a symbol of a red-violet diamond on the back of her vest, and wears a black leather cargo hotpants as well with an over the knee suede stretchy thigh high chunky block riding boots.

As she is laughing at her brother and her partner in crime jumping cause of her sudden appearance behind them then says, "That never gets old scaring you like that my scary brother." Tony tried to grab her, but she poofed into smoke and poofed right behind Aiden hiding as a shield. "Please don't use me as a shield if he kills me I'll haunt you for the rest of your life," Aiden says with a half grin on his face. "Oh you'll be fine you won't die I think," she says with a giggle still hiding him. "Oh how sweet of you," he said with a grin on his face which made Eliza giggle again.

Prryha cleared her throat which got their attention and got them to stop what they were doing.

"Uh *clearing throat* so anyway Prry when are we heading out," Aiden asks while he was wrapping his arms around Eliza's and Tony's shoulder.

"Well the entrance exam is going to be next month, and when you three pass it will be in about 2 months," Prryha said with a smile which made Tony groan cause he hates taking an exam. "Don't worry the exam is not that hard, but just in case I will help all of you to study for it if any of you need it," Prryha said with a smile on her face.

"Oh that's right I forgot where are the girls at," Aiden remembered which made the siblings curious and Prryha roll her eyes. "Oh boy who is it this time boss man," Tony says with a deadpanned stare. "They're twins from out of town by the looks of it, and speaking of which there they are right now," as Aiden pointed out where they were he started walking towards them leaving his cousin and his friends behind. _'There he goes again,'_ the trio thought at the same as they watch Aiden walking back into the club with the Malachite twins on each arm.

* * *

 **This is when it began where he walks down the road to being the most influential and dangerous person in the world that became known as _'The Entertainer.'_**

* * *

 _ **Sorry this one took so long I was working two jobs the last few months, but not any more so the next chapter will be posted somewhere between May and June.**_


	3. Introduction of R

**Introduction of R:**

 **Name** : Ritzel Clockwork

 **Nicknames/Codenames** : Ritz, Prof. Tech, Doc, Little Pandora, The Unparalleled Madness, The Unmatched Kid Genius, Wiley Prodigy, Cyber DJ, RCHakker

 **Age** : 15

 **Gender** : Male

 **Hair** : Imperial Purple, Mid Curly Frizzy

 **Skin Tone** : Slightly Pale

 **Eyes** : Unkown cause he wears a Cyclegear CG03 Cycling Detachable Protective Mask with a voice modifier, and the goggles eyewear with a LED display lens to hide his face.

 **Race** : Human

 **Height** : 5' 6"

 **Kingdom** : Atlas

 **Symbol** : Clockwork Gears

 **Hobbies** : Playing video games, calibrating and tinkering on something new, making a new invention, researching random things, and watching movies.

 **Outfit** : Bluedio T6 Bluetooth Headphones Wireless Noise Cancelling Bass Stereo Headsets, a black Multi-Pocket Vest Mesh with purple trim and zipper as well as a black hood attachment to it. A royal purple military cargo short sleeve shirt, a left robotic arm that has modification settings, an 18" large laptop backpack that is water-fire-explosive-proof it also has speakers built-in as well as a charger. As well as black combat trousers tactical work long pants that can change into shorts, and a black magnum tactical zip leather nylon boots with royal purple laces as well as rocket booster built-in the shoes.

 **Weapons** : Unknown he wants it to be a surprise, at least that's what it said in the note that he left behind. How did he even get in here? Flipping the note over and says, 'P.S. Finished making the dimensional space warp gate key.' *Taking a deep breath* That's nice.

 **Semblance** : Pandora's mind/ It is a passive ability, which means that it is on 24/7. Getting off topic again aren't I, so anyway it gives him the IQ of over 200. It also gives him the ability to break the 4th wall, which is a very annoying thing for me cause that fucker keeps interrupting my storytelling. I mean it's okay if he does it now and then, but he doesn't have to be a dick about it.

 **Backstory** : He is an orphan that never knew his parents, and he refuses to go looking for them cause he is not 100% sure what Ritzel would do if he saw them. When he lived in an orphanage with his close and only friend Rayland Gears who is 2 years older than him, for 10 years they lived in the orphanage til got adopted into a family together. Later he became part of the RD Department while Rayland is in the Atlas ROTC program. Ritzel has made a few inventions that people use on a day to day basis, while some of those inventions will never see the light of due to- *Given a note by the editor* the letter says, "Get to the Prologue already, no one needs to know about all that - R.C." Not again fine let's get to it then whatever.

* * *

 **Prologue of R.**

While at the RD Department building, the east wing had a sudden explosion that came from Ritzel's lab room. "Holy Fucking Shit did it work it'll be crazy if this worked," He said to himself while walking towards where the blast originated from. As he walks to it he lifts up his robot and presses a record button then says, "Science Log #85 it that the new metal plate that I made is an explosive-proof material so I will check that off the list next up is Magma proof." Then a familiar voice came from behind Ritzel and said, "I should've known that it was you, Ritz what are you working this time." Ritzel turns around with the red exclamation point, and question mark displaying on his goggles surprised he said, "*Phew* Don't scare me like that Ray Ray."

Rayland is 6' 2" tall has hazel green eyes, and light brown classic crew cut. He wears a zipped up black military cargo bomber jacket cotton coat with gray buttons and zippers with a patch that says 'Gears' as well another patch that has a diamond on it **(In ROTC that means that he is a Major if you didn't** know), and has a symbol on the back of the jacket that has a gear cog with a lion at the center of it. Gray heavy fabric T-Shirts designed by Ritzel to be fire and stab proof, a black military combat cargo pants that have built-in titanium steel kneepads it has a 25 round 12-Gauge detachable drum magazine attached on his belt, and black and gray 8" combat military tactical boots with steel toe and waterproof feature.

"*Chuckling* My bad bro didn't mean to scare you like that, so anyway what are you working on this time," Rayland says with a smile on his face.

Ritzel goggles displayed purple half opened eyes then said, "I'm working on a new metal I just created from the material that I got from my trip in the multiverse."

With a sigh, Rayland looked at his brother with a half grin on his face and said, "Where you go to this time."

"I'm not telling you anything look it up in the logs and find out," as Ritzel points to his scroll that was on his desk. Rayland walks To the desk and picks up the scroll and it shows all the places that him and Ritzel been while he was reading it he says to his brother, "So you're working on the materials that we got from the other dimensions that we went to and making them into one metal, so what are you going to call it." Then the thumbs up icons showed up on Ritzel's goggles then he said, "Now your asking the right questions now, yes I'm currently working a metal from the material from the trip that we had the one with the giant robots remember, as well as metals from Wakanabi and that Start Towers I think that was the right." Rayland rolled his eyes at the fact that he got the names wrong as usual and corrected him and said, "Wakanda and Stark Towers I thought you liked Tony, and as for the giant robots you mean the Gundams right." Exclamation points appeared on his goggles and he says to him, "The fuck makes you say that I never said I did *Question marks pops up on the goggles* better question what are you doing here so early?"

Rayland has a curious look on his face and says, "Wait didn't someone tell you or at the very least... *Sigh* is Holly online right now." He looks at Ritzel while crossing his arms then Ritzel's goggles display shows eyes rolling then says, "(Whispering) That's just lazy writing WA but thanks for the AI **(Kind of figured that you would painfully need another friend of some kind.)** , (Normal Voice) Holly could you please say something."

A woman's voice came on the speaker and said, "Fuck you."

Ritzel's google display then turned into angry red eyes and said, "Fuck you too then."

Rayland sighed while massaging his forehead then says, "Are you two still fighting it's been about three days can't you just make up already."

"I won't until he apologize," Holly says in an angry tone in her voice.

"Which I won't she for my opinion and I gave it, therefore I am not apologizing," as Ritzel crosses his arms with the angry red eyes display still on.

"Honestly Holly you should have known that for as long as you know him that he is not the person to ask for his opinion on fashion that's doomed to fail for one (Ritzel: Hey), and secondly Ritz never apologizes for shit you know that better than anyone else outside of this room," Rayland points out to Holly who went silent for the moment when she said, "*Sigh* Valid points I'll give you that, so anyway Doc he is here for Bedlam."

Exclamation points appeared on his goggles then he said, "Oh right uh it's over there in the suitcase, and try not to overdo it again."

"It's not like I did it on purpose," Rayland says with a smirk while walking towards the suitcase on the counter. He opens the suitcase and says to himself, "There's my baby." Rayland pulls out his signature weapon Bedlam which is a Tavor TS12 semi-auto shotgun. He twirled it which turned it to a battle ax, and he says to Ritzel, "Perfect as always you two thank you."

"You are welcome," both Holly and Ritzel said at the same time. "There is another thing that I need you for," Question marks appeared on Ritzel's display then says, "Need me for what exactly?"

"Well, you see I've been assigned to a mission (Ritzel: Again), yes again but this they want me to play bodyguard for someone can you believe that shit," Rayland says with a big sigh cause he hates bodyguard duties with a passion. He thinks they are not meant for him, for you see he is a man of action not much for defense. Ritzel fully aware of this he is trying to figure out what he is getting at, so asked him again in a questioning tone, "Okay so what does have to do with me?"

"Right getting off topic so anyway at I was like are you sure you want me to do this, then they were like yeah you are the one that can do this, and I was saying (Holly: Rayman, please get the point.) right uh I said that I couldn't do this without you, so they said fine," Rayland says with a worrisome smile on his face. Then angry red eyes popped up on Ritzel's goggles display, and a spoke in a deep angry robotic voice, "You Fucking Did What!?"

"Okay to be fair I thought they would change their minds about the whole if I brought up your name, but it seems that they were going to ask you to be apart of this protection detail anyway, as well as any equipment that we need for the mission," Rayland said with a half smile on his face while walking to the door slowly.

"Okay so whose the assfuck that wants us so badly Ray," Ritzel in a less angry tone. As Rayland eases closer to the door then says to him in a low voice, "That would be General Ironwood that wants us to go on this mission (Holly: Oh shit!)." Then the display on Ritzel's goggles display showed demonic skulls. For you see he has something called a 'Shit List' of all the people that he hates, and Ironwood is 2nd on top of his list which automatically pisses him off the moment that he hears his name. "Old Ironass himself huh Holly commence protocol 01 alpha," the moment Ritzel said that the room went on complete lockdown as well as the defense system which are laser turrets. He grabs his backpack and his warp gun then says to Holly, "Holly get everything ready just in case shit goes sideways (Holly: You got it Doc.), and as for you Ray Ray where was he the last you saw him."

"Oh uh I think he is on his way *Knock Knock, oh that must be him," Rayland said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Oh well, how fun this will be," Ritzel pulled out his scroll to make a call to someone on the other of line.

* * *

 **(What's going to happen right now is that they are going have a call between, and there's just gonna be like a script form how are you know when it stops.)**

 _Ritzel: Hello old man what hell you trying to pull._

 _Ironwood: I take it that you are with your brother, if you just open the door we can talk this out._

 _Ritzel: You know that's not going to happen especially when you have an entourage with you._

 _Ironwood: I only came with one person this time I actually come with a deal._

 _Ritzel: What kind of deal better yet who is with you? (Away from the scroll) Holly can you scan the hallway to see if he's not full of shit._

 _Ironwood: I'm here with the mediator of sorts here I'll put her on._

 _Penny: Hi Ritz._

 _Ritzel: Oh hey Pen how you been is everything functioning right, are you getting used to walking around now?_

 _Penny: Yes my body is working 20% more efficiently the last time I was here thank you for asking, and yes I am getting used to walking around now._

 _Ritzel: That's good just one more question, are you and the old man the only ones in the hallway right now?_

 _Penny: Yes there's only me and the General here._

 _Ritzel: Alright then (Looks over on the screen that shows that they are alone in the hallway.), Pen be a sweetheart and give the scroll back to Ironass will you._

 _Penny: Okay will I talk to you later?_

 _Ritzel: I sure hope so Pen._

 _Ironwood: So do you believe me now?_

 _Ritzel: Well you have earned 10% of my trust back now._

 _Ironwood: I take it as progress, so are you going to let us in?_

 _Ritzel: Hold on a minute._

 **(Ending Transmission)**

"Holly please make a second scan right quick on the hallway again to be on the safe side," Ritzel said with yellow skeptical eyes on his goggle display.

"I will do all scans just give me 10 seconds," She says in cheerful voice cause she gets to see her sweet little sister Penny.

"Well looks like we don't have to fight our way out," Rayland said with a sigh of relief.

"For now anyway, Holly could you have the protocol on standby," Ritzel says while he was walking to the door. Ritzel looks at the screen again, then saw something unusual on the screen when it was on the heat readings, and it made Ritzel a little very worried cause the heat signatures were aiming something at Penny and Ironwood. "Holly initiate Defense Protocol Zeta 0 Pen is in trouble (Holly: Definitely on it right now), Rayland I don't think that they know that they are about to be hostages yet," as soon as Ritzel said that Rayland pulls Bedlam from his belt, then turning it to a battle-ax.

"It's ready just make sure you get Penny," Holly said in a serious voice.

"Alright everyone on the ready, its time to let loose Doombringer," Ritzel said in a cheerful tone in his voice.

It put a chill came up Rayland spine when he heard the word 'Doombringer', then Rayland says to Ritzel with a very concerned look on his face, "Please tell me that you got all the kinks out of that thing."

"Not the time Ray, (Whispers) alright WA just skip the description of Ironass and Pen to the action scene **(*Sigh* Fine pretty sure everyone knows what they look like at this point.)** ," Ritzel walks to the door while something is moving around in his backpack.

* * *

While the General and Penny were waiting at the door when they got a message from Ritzel that said, "My lab is currently on Defense Protocol Zeta 0."

"Is this one of his games that he is playing at?" Ironwood asked Penny to see if she knew what Ritzel was talking about.

Penny looks at the message that Ritzel sent to the General, then looks around the hallway, and says to the General, "Follow my lead."

The door opens and Ritzel was standing right at the entrance, he looks around where they were staying, and said to them, "I think I'll have them as my live action tests." A lock-on symbol with skulls at the center of it is displayed on Ritzel's goggles, then something pop out of his bag. It was two metal tentacles came out, and then he took the two assailants that were closest to the General and Penny. Ritzel pinned them to the wall which took out their camouflage that turned out to be the White Fang. "Well if it isn't the White Fang wasn't expecting you guys to try to break in anymore," Ritzel said with an agitated tone in his voice.

Ritzel expanded the tentacles which protected the General and Penny any surprise attacks. "If you don't want to die then I suggest hurrying your ass in here now," Rayland says in a commanding tone to Ironwood and Penny who which smile at the sight of Rayland and Ritzel. "Ray Ray, Ritz how you been," Penny says while running towards Ritzel and Rayland to give them a hug. "Hey Penny I don't think that this is the time for hugging right now," Rayland pointed it out to her. "Aw come on brother don't be like that, but you are right though hey Penny are you up for a fight," Ritzel asked while Penny was hugging him.

"Yes I am combat ready," Penny says while four blades came out of her backpack. "Ray you take care of the guests on right (Rayland: Got it.), while Pen you and me are going left (Penny: Right.), Ritzel said in a commanding voice. As Ritzel and Penny walk their part of the hallway, and Rayland went to his part of the hallway then says while putting on one of Ritzel's thermal goggles, "Let's do this."

Ritzel binds the two members of the White Fang them to the wall, by detaching pieces of the tentacles to hold them there. "Alright since this is a prologue their threat level is at 1," as Ritzel said while suddenly two mini-missile launchers appeared out of his backpack. Ritzel is acquiring target while Penny is handling four of them by disarming them. "Targets acquired time to fly babies," Ritzel says as the missiles started to launch, and it hit all the targets except for one person. When the missile hit it made some type of foam that hardened and encased the White Fang members. "Well looks like that there were more of them than I initially calculated," Ritzel says as he looks at where the missiles hit, and it turns out to be about seven members got hit by the missiles including the ones that Penny was handling earlier.

The last member that Ritzel and Penny are dealing with turned off his camouflage, and then he pulled out a long spear then gestures that Ritzel to come to him. "Really now close quarter combat here's what I think of your challenge," Ritzel says to the White Fang that charging at him. Then Ritzel's robotic arm shot off like a rocket right at the White Fang member's head, and it made contact with his face which knocked him out lying on the floor. "K.O., You Got Knocked The Fuck Out Man!" Ritzel announces the unconscious White Fang member that also lost some teeth.

Ritzel turns around to see how his brother is handling the group of White Fang at his end of the hallway. "Hey, Ray you need back up?" Ritzel asked him while Rayland took out two White Fang members at the same time. "Are you kidding me, I'm having the time of my life right now," Rayland says with a smile on his face, and he grabs one of the White Fang members and throws them into another one. "I know I was just asking to make sure," Ritzel says as his robotic arm returned to him. Rayland knocks out the last one by kneeing them in the chin.

"Oh somebody is going to be sore in the morning," Ritzel says while X's were displaying on his goggles, then all of a sudden the security finally showed up. "*Sighs* And here I thought security would never show up," Rayland says while he puts his weapon away. Ritzel and Penny start walking to Rayland and hugged him. "Yeah I miss you too," Rayland said while Penny was hugging him so tight. "Alright, let us get in the lab and talk to the General," Ritzel says while walking into his lab. Then Ritzel stops and looks at one of the White Fang members, then he scans the person for anything peculiar on them. "Well, that's interesting," as Ritzel says while walking to one of them and grabs a watch from the unconscious White Fang member. "What is it?" Rayland asked Ritzel about the watch. "Not sure yet, but I will find out," Ritzel said with greens happy eyes displayed on his goggles.

* * *

As the trio walked into Ritzel's lab, the door closes behind them, and then everyone got sat down to get comfortable. "Alright talk why are you here," Ritzel says in a less hostile tone to Ironwood. "Well first I would to say it is good to see you again Ritzel," the General said with a warm smile on his face. Ritzel goggle display shows orange-red squinting eyes, and before Ritzel could say something Holly interrupts him by saying to Ritzel, "Be nice he trying to reconnect." Ritzel shrugs then said to Ironwood, "Fine, it's good to see you too old man."

"So anyway, uh General what exactly is this mission?" Rayland asks Ironwood with a curious look on his face.

"Right I'll start from the beginning," Ironwood says while clearing his throat as if preparing for giving a mission briefing. "As you all know well enough the Schnee Dust Company is one of our biggest contributors for the Atlas Military (Rayland: Yes I remember. Ritzel: Vaguely.), *Sigh* so anyway their heiress has decided to go to a Huntsmen Academy," Ironwood while walking to the coffee machine. "So why would she need a protection detail if she's going to the?" Rayland asks with a puzzled look on his face. "She wouldn't need bodyguards if she was going to this Academy in Atlas," Ritzel points it out to Rayland. "Oh okay I get it, so better question would be which Academy is the heiress going to," Rayland correcting his previous question.

"She is going to be attending Beacon Academy this fall," Ironwood says while drinking his coffee. Ritzel's goggles displayed exclamation points then says, "Now I'm asking why would she need it if she is going to that Academy." Ritzel states that cause almost everyone in the world knows that Beacon Academy is under the protection of the Demonic Night Family, and pretty much knows that they are a family that you don't fuck with unless you have a deathwish. "Because there will be no guarantee that she will be kept safe while she is attending," Ironwood points it out to Ritzel and have another sip of his coffee.

"Okay anyway I have questions about this mission, the first question is the heiress aware of the protection detail," Rayland asks the General about the mission. "No, she is not aware of the protection detail, but it is entirely up to you on how you want to handle this," Ironwood suggested it to Rayland. "Alright, my second question are we going to get any assistance from Beacon Academy?" Rayland asked the General while Ritzel is to an examination machine with the watch. "That I'm not too sure about that part I will get back to you on that," Ironwood says with a concerned look on his face while looking at Ritzel. "Hm oh I'm examining the watch that the White Fang members were wearing, and I have a couple of questions myself actually (Rayland: This ought to be good.)," Ritzel says while standing next to examination machine.

"I'll answer them the best that I can," Ironwood says while bracing himself cause Ritzel questions are always random. "Question 1, who is the heiress of the company (Rayland: That's your first question?)," Ritzel says with question marks displayed on his goggles. "That would be Weiss Schnee, but you and Rayland already met her how did you forget," Ironwood points it out to Ritzel, Rayland gave out a big sigh cause of course, he would forget. "I believe you nicknamed her the angry princess (Ritzel: Oh, I remember now.)," Rayland reminds Ritzel about Weiss. "Alright, question 2, as are we going to be enrolling in the Academy will we be undercover or can ask for help?" Ritzel asks to see how top secret it is. "Well, that will be entirely up to you two on that subject, but use caution on who you trust," Ironwood says with a stern look on his face.

"Well that answers my other question, and now before I even consider taking apart of this mission I only have two conditions before even considering being a part of this mission (Rayland: Here we go.)," Ritzel states to Ironwood that he is interested in the bodyguard mission, but he wants something out of it. "Alright let's hear it," Ironwood said while listening intently to what Ritzel demands. "First and foremost Holly comes with me that is non-negotiable (Holly: Aw you do care.) you're damn straight, and also everything in this lab I take with me also," Ritzel said while walking to his chair. "I would find weird if you didn't have Holly you, and as the contents of this lab are acceptable but only in your lab understand," Ironwood said with a stern look on his face that says 'You know what you did.' Ritzel looking away from Ironwood's glare, and then he says to Ironwood, "Fine you have a deal, so anyway my 2nd condition is that I have my T. R. I. C. K. GX XV back to me." Rayland was laughing a little bit, cause he figured that Ritzel would try to find a way to get his monster of an armored truck back. "Why am I not surprised *Sigh," the General said with a sigh, and then he tossed a set of keys that has a black skull with a cross wrench key chain on it to Rayland. "I'll be sure to take good care of it," Rayland says with a relaxed smile on his face, and Ritzel's goggles displayed a thumbs up.

"When do we head out sir," Rayland says to the General while standing up. "Well as soon as I file the paperwork you two will head to Vale within one month from now," Ironwood said as was walking to the door. "I'll be heading there a week early to get familiar with the area, but first I'm going to do a full body check on Trick as well as a functions check," Rayland says while walking to the door as well while throwing the keys in the air and caught it. "And I'll just be in here then have a good day, and could someone check out on how the White Fang got in here," Ritzel says while kicking back in his chair as if he is waiting for them to leave. "Can I stay here with you Ritz today," Penny asked while looking at Ritzel with a smile on her face. "Like I would say to you Pen," Ritzel says in a cheerful tone. The General and Rayland proceed to walk out of the lab while discussing something about the mission.

"So what are you working on this time," Penny asked Ritzel while having a gentle smile on her face. "I'm glad you asked I am currently working on new material at the moment," Ritzel says while walking to grab a piece of metal that he was working on earlier. "So what are you using it for," Penny says with a puzzled look on her face. "As always you ask the right questions, well I'm creating Holly's new body," Ritzel says with pride in his voice. "Oh that's good to hear, so how is the body coming along," Penny says within a joyful tone. "My body is at 60% in progress of completion," Holly says with a cheerful tone in her voice.

The examination machine made a beeping sound indicating that it was done it's examining the watch. "Well looks like it's done now I'll be able to find out who gave them the watches," as Ritzel says while walking to the machine. "Well that's interestingly familiar," Ritzel says with an hourglass rotating on his goggle display cause he is trying to remember where he has seen it before. "Familiar how Ritz," Penny asks with a curious look on her face. "Interesting as in that I might actually have to go to Vale anyway," Ritzel says while looking at an address that is in a black market in Vale. "Hey narrator wrap this up I would like my prologue to end now **(Yeah alright I think this is a good stopping point anyway.)** , you think," Ritzel says while looking back at the data.

* * *

 **This is the first step in what he is to become known far and wide in his world as well as the multiverse by the name _'The Master of T.W.I.S.T.'_**

* * *

 **The next chapter will be released in between July and August.**


	4. Introduction of K

**Introduction of K:**

 **Name** : Kasper Hallow

 **Nicknames/Codenames** : Kaz, Nine, Shadow Fox, Reaper of the Desert, Fox Ghost, Deathly Phantom

 **Age** : 17

 **Gender** : Male

 **Hair** : Raven Black straight mid-length

 **Skin** : Mild Tan

 **Eyes** : Ice Blue

 **Race** : Faunus Kitsune (Fox ears and nines tails)

 **Height** : 5' 8"

 **Kingdom** : Vacuo

 **Symbol** : Crescent Moon that has a Fox head in front of it

 **Hobbies** : Looking at the moon, poetry, playing the violin, talking to ghosts

 **Outfit :** Wearing a black Gothic Steampunk hooded long jacket with a unique zip-off feature at the waist to transform into a short jacket. The fabric of the jacket is kevlar lining, and the outer layer is leather. A black Anti Dust Filter Half Face Mask. A gray bulletproof T-Shirt that can withstand a sniper shot, and it also has an instant cooling feature as well as fire resistance. Black leather gloves that are unable to cut through, and metal tactical hard knuckles. A black cargo pants, knee pad pocket that is fireproof as well as bulletproof, and it is extremely light so that he can move around in. He also has a utility belt that has a bunch of other gadgets. Black sound-canceling boots that can also take 50ft drop and Kasper would still be okay after landing.

 **Weapons** : Primary Weapon- Death Hunter/ It is a katana with an 8" wide 40" long blade, and with a handle that can turn into a pole which turns the weapon into a scythe. The module can switch into different types of element dust by putting the blade into the sheath; the one that he uses the most is fire. Secondary Weapon- Deadly Night/ It is a sniper rifle that has capabilities such as to be able to turn into an assault rifle automatically. Accessories/ A right steel bracer that has a grapple gun attached to it that has the range of 30ft, and the left bracer that has a hidden blade equipped to it as well as ch. He says that he has more weapons, but he wants to keep it a secret.

 **Semblance** : Ghost Shroud/ he can manipulate and walk into the shadows at any given time. He can create shadow copies of himself, and when it is nighttime, his ability is at his most dangerous, where he can move around as if he is a ghost to a point where he is intangible. When he walks into the shadows, he becomes a part of the darkness **(In other words, the darker the area, the more of a ghost-like.)**. Fox Magic/ He has a second ability that his Faunus type. This ability can conjure up blue fireballs that can burn through solid metal, and flames can't be extinguished unless he wants to. It also grants him the ability to see and hear the souls of the dearly departed.

 **Backstory** : Orphaned and alone, Kasper was on his own at a very young age, but then he was taken in by an assassins group called Shadow Claw. They were trying to make him into the deadliest assassin that the world has ever seen. He had an older brother, but he went missing for a few years Kasper assume that he is dead or he faked it. Either way, his brother is gone and left Kasper alone to fend for himself. Now Kasper has a wanting to leave the assassins' life and believes that the mission that he received may give him the solution he needs.

* * *

 **Prologue of K**

As the sun sets upon the desert sands of Vacuo, Kasper stands there looking back at the sun setting behind the dunes. ' _Well, at least I got a decent view before leaving_ ,' Kasper says in his thoughts while looking with a straight face. Then a ghost that was a soldier holding his head says while standing next to Kasper, "Are you sure that they will show up and not kill you on site." Kasper looks at the ghost with a blank look on his face, and then he went back to looking at the sunset. "So is that a yes or a no, there's no telling with you," the ghost soldier with a slightly agitated tone in his voice.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing old man," says in a playful tone by another ghost that is a man that looks like he is in his mid 20s, wearing a black blazer with a white collared shirt with a gaping hole in his chest, and black slacks and black dress shoes.

"And what makes you so sure you shitty punk," the ghost soldier said in a disgruntled tone in his voice.

"I'm just saying you should have some faith in the little shadow fox," the young man says with a relaxed look on his face.

While Kasper was looking at the sunset ignoring the two ghosts, then his scroll made a ping indicating that he's got a text message.

 _Message from Sunny Idiot_

 _Made it here at Mistral wish you were here, Kaz._

Kasper gives out a sigh at the message, then he looks at the sunset going behind the dunes, and he says out loud to the two ghosts, "Quiet, it's about time for them to get here, and for that, I need to focus."

"So do have a plan or not," the ghost soldier asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, and to answer your question that you asked a couple of minutes ago, I have information that they would want," Kasper says while looking at the ghost soldier. "Besides, the plan is already in motion," as he says while spotting a convoy of vehicles coming towards him. Kasper walks over to his weapon Death Hunter with a big sigh, "Whatever deity is looking out for me, forgive my transitions that are about to happen."

As Kasper waits for the vehicles to come to him, then he noticed something rustling up in the dunes behind him, and he says to the sharp-dressed ghost, "Felix, could you do me a favor and do a quick area sweep." Felix nods and floats away to do an area sweep.

* * *

The convoy of vehicles parked right beside each other. Felix came back from his sweep he told Kasper that there are four snipers in position on the dunes behind Kasper. Kasper's ear twitched slightly, then while still having his scroll in his hand, he waved it to vehicles, and he proceeded to call someone, and the other end answered. "I'm going to assume that I'm talking to you right now, Shadow Fox," a scruffy voiced man said to Kasper. "That is correct I only two questions before you and your men come out of your vehicles," Kasper said to the man on the other end of the line.

"The first question is the four snipers on top of the dunes your people," Kasper asks to see how will respond. "No, they are not mine, but if you can capture them alive if you can," the man on the line says to Kasper. "With that, you also answered the second question; I'll be right back," as Kasper says that as he jumps in the air and fades into darkness.

He spots the four snipers' positions while floating in the air undetected by them. The snipers look to be in disarray due to Kasper's disappearing act. Kasper glides down right behind one of the snipers and knocked them out with a tranq dart, 'One target down proceeding to next target,' Kasper says in his head while restraining the unconscious sniper.

He jumped into the shadows again, then floats to the next sniper while trying to be undetected, and he neutralizes the second sniper by shocking them with a taser gun. 'Another target neutralized, let's wrap this up,' as Kasper was restraining the sniper that he knocked unconscious looks over to the last two snipers. He twitches his ear after he thought of a plan to handle the two remaining snipers.

Kasper pulls out his weapon Deadly Night and looks through the scope to see where the other two snipers are. 'Targets in sight now proceeding to plan,' as he thought while he jumps into shadows. He shot both of the sniper rifles the gunman became in disarray, then he proceeded to the closest sniper and grab them then throws them down into where the vehicles are currently parked, and he immediately went to the last sniper grabbed and pulled them into the shadows with him.

* * *

Kasper drops the gunman in front of the group, then said to the group, "Targets have been taken care of, and they're two more upon the dunes unconscious can somebody get them." As Kasper walks over to the lead car he notices the everyone is staring at him. "Well aren't you the popular one," Felix says with a nervous grin. This was very understandable to Kasper, considering that he is one of the deadliest assassins in all of Remnant. However, that didn't bother Kasper much cause this is where he turns his life for the Kasper leans against the lead vehicle then the window rolls down. "Let's talk a deal," Kasper says while taking off his mask.

* * *

 **This is the turning point for him, and soon he'll meet someone who can help him find his purpose in life. In that future, he will become known as _'Shinobi Knight.'_**

* * *

 **Sorry this one took I've been swamped with stuff to do, and chapter 1 will most definitely be out by January or February.**


End file.
